


The Fool's Epiphany

by StreakofEmerald



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Audric Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Self-Insert, Sexual Repression, Therapy Sex, Thirst Outlet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreakofEmerald/pseuds/StreakofEmerald
Summary: Stress is latching onto Audric like a cancer, and he can't help but seek relief... all on his own, as usual.Thankfully, a certain someone is around to help him with that.





	The Fool's Epiphany

The night cloaks the whole of the Halidom in shadow, nary a lamp or moon to illuminate it. Even the owls seem subdued tonight, likely because the moon isn't there to aid in their hunting. Nothing tonight could possibly be of interest to anyone, save the soldiers tasked with guarding the Halidom from the Empire and stray fiend assaults.

Yet even still, I pace around the entrance hall, deep in contemplation. I've too much to think about to even consider sleeping, considering I believed I was going to die just recently. I'd been ambushed by a horde of fiends while returning from shopping, after all, with nothing to protect myself available. Scattering produce all over the ground, I'd been surrounded at a moment's notice, but just before I was killed...

...A knight in shining armor saw fit to save me. He cut down the fiends one by one, effortlessly and efficiently. When I tried to thank him, he blamed _himself_, claiming he'd allowed the fiends to roam free and that the slew of villager deaths by Empire monsters that'd been reported recently were his fault. He then went on to assert that the only way he'd be able to "atone" for placing me in danger was to let me seek shelter in the Halidom. As I've no family or connections to speak of and had spoken with emissaries from the Halidom who'd advertised New Alberia's protective services for anyone not allied with the Empire who sought them, I felt it best to agree.

His name was Audric, according to Euden, the Halidom's lord and commander of the New Alberian army. Since arriving here, I've only seen Audric in passing - in the halls and when he'd leave to fight the Empire, mostly. I'd be lying if I pretended that I didn't want to see him again, considering his handsomeness and the atmosphere of mystery he cultivated, but I know anything between us would be improbable, if not entirely impossible. With how he beat himself up, there's no way he'd even consider -

"Hah... Ugh..."

I can hear soft, labored breaths off to my left. They seem to be coming from down a hallway branching off from the entrance hall. I'm unsure as to whether they belong to an injured person or not, so I decide to play it safe and investigate.

As I travel down the hallway, the noises only intensify, heightening my burgeoning anxiety. Finally, I stop in front of one of the supply closets. Pressing my ear to the door and noticing the candlelight filtering underneath it, it's obvious that whoever's producing the noises is in there. Inhaling deeply, I step away for a moment, gathering myself, and then take ahold of the knob and open the door.

"What the-"

_Audric_ of all people is there, and not because he's injured. His pants have been tossed to the side, and his shirt rolled up to expose his stomach. His eyes are lidded, his mouth agape and his right hand between his legs, urgently stroking himself. Moans continue to spill out of his mouth, and he's so into it that it doesn't seem like he's even noticed me... for the moment.

He opens his eyes wider, and an expression of complete and utter horror manifests on his face. He jumps back, taking his hand away from his crotch in an instant and gazes at me like a deer who's sighted an arrow aimed straight at its heart.

"I-I... I'm so sorry!" His candlelight-illuminated face is flushed a brilliant red, from forehead to chin and even his neck. "I'm irredeemable... Instead of working to avow myself of my sins, I've piled onto them even further. I'll always be a monster..."

For a spell, I'm uncertain as to what I could possibly say. After an awkward silence of around 15 seconds in which tears begin to gather at the corners of Audric's eyes, I finally get the courage to speak.

"Why are you calling yourself a monster? Everyone has urges, Audric. And why did you come all the way here to do this, anyway? The... _noises_ you made led me to believe someone was seriously hurt."

At that, his face somehow turns even redder, and he jerks his hands up to meet it.

"You don't understand... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! But you don't have to understand... Because this is just one of innumerable failures." He's sobbing now, tears leaking between his fingers and spilling down his face. "Instead of training, being of use, even resting so I may be more effective tomorrow, I've chosen to do _this_. To find an outlet for something so corruptive as lust."

He's an awful sight, naked from the waist down and inconsolable as he is. I can't bear to watch, but nor would I be able to live with myself if I choose to leave. This has obviously been building for a long, long time, and I'm the only one available to solve it.

So I let my instincts carry me. I forcibly shut out his pained cries and step towards him. Crouching down to his level, I open my arms wide and gather him in a tight embrace.

At this, he's even more shocked than when I caught him in the first place. The surprise cuts off his sobs, and his arms hang limply by his sides. Like that, we stay for what feels like hours as his choked breathing and pounding heart return to their normal rhythms.

I become lost in the feeling of his body against mine, his warmth mingling with my body heat. So it's a shock to me this time when he raises his arms and grasps me in return. He buries his face in my chest and, after what seemed like an eternity, gathers the courage to speak.

"I... I shouldn't apologize." His blond locks gather the candlelight, shimmering alongside the puddle of drying tears between us. "You desire me to be happy in this moment, correct? You may fulfill that wish. Do whatever you want with me and for me, if you believe it will be to my benefit. At this moment... I would much rather satisfy one person than wallow in unhappiness and help no one."

Finally, it seems he's swallowed his pride and self-loathing, at least temporarily. So considering what state I'd found him in from the first, I know what my request should be.

"Let me pleasure you, Audric - if you'll have me. I want to relieve that tension that's been scraping at you for so long. Of course, if that request makes you uncomfortable, I'll let you refuse. I don't want to push you into doing anything you wouldn't like."

At that, silence hangs in the air for an agonizingly long moment. Soon after, however, it abruptly shatters with a small smile on Audric's face - the first of his I'd ever seen.

"Yes - I consent. If you will have me as well." The genuineness in his voice leaves no room for doubt.

* * *

And that's how Audric ends up pressed against the wall of the closet, his pants and underwear tossed aside with mine, his shirt rolled up once again and my face between his legs. A blush once again creeps onto his cheeks - not of humiliation this time, but of pure pleasure - as I lick the underside of his thick cock whilst snaking a hand between my own thighs to masturbate alongside him. Unable to resist it, he holds my head with his left hand, his right coming to rest at his mouth as he sucks on his fingers.

"Mmm... Yes... Thank you... I..."

Now, he doesn't fear the euphoric words that sneak past his lips. For a moment, just this once, he doesn't see wrong when it's not there. He's at peace; he's happy. That revelation alone makes my heart jump in my chest and a hot pang of pleasure stab through my core.

I can't help myself any longer. I forgo teasing him in favor of taking him entirely into my mouth. His member pushes at the back of my throat, and it takes all my effort not to gag on it, but I thankfully succeed in the end. His moans and the grip of his hand on my head both intensify as I begin bobbing my head and swirling my tongue across the cock straining my mouth.

For a minute or two, that's how we remain. Precum begins leaking down my throat and Audric's ragged breathing only grows more obvious and for a moment, I'm under the impression that he wants to cum like this. Abruptly, however, he pulls my head away, forcing me to stop.

"Huh - Why'd you make me stop?" The bewilderment is evident in my voice. If he was so into this, then why in Grastea would he want it to end prematurely? Unless -

His face grows yet redder and an embarrassed look manifests on it as he points his index finger to his ass. "I would like you... If it's acceptable to you... Touch me here. Please."

So he's into that. A sliver of doubt creeps into my mind, but it instantaneously fades as I gaze into his eyes, practically black with lust, and then at his quivering hole. If this is what he wants, then I'll happily oblige him - more than anything else at this moment, I want to let him forget, to lose his distress in this and in me. So I begin by raising my juice-slathered hand from myself, plunging a finger into him.

Abruptly, he gasps as the shock of renewed arousal slices through him. I wiggle my finger through him, lapping up the lovely noises he makes as I do so. He's getting much more out of this than he was masturbating alone, that's certain. Those beautiful sounds convince me to scissor a second finger into him, and then a third.

His mouth is open practically perpetually by now, his eyes shut tight from the stimulation as tears begin to gather at their edges once again. Noticing that, I stop for a moment, my facial expression betraying my concern.

"Are you okay? If this doesn't feel right, I'll stop right away."

"N-no, please... Keep going." He sounds confident enough, so I trust that he isn't lying. Maybe he's just the type to cry during sex. I give a tentative thrust of my fingers to test that, and the genuineness of the choked moan he gives in response confirms my theory.

With that, the rush of boldness flowing through me convinces me to proceed to the second stage of my plan. Withdrawing my fingers, I lower my head to his crotch once again and position it near his ass. Saliva filling my mouth, I let loose my tongue and plunge it into his gaping hole.

At that, Audric grasps my head again, seemingly with enough force to crush a rock, and lets loose what's practically a scream. I thrust my tongue in and out and he continues to cry out, over and over. Tears flow down his face once more, though within an entirely different context than before, as he lets out a final, trembling wail.

His hole clenches rhythmically around me, his cock tensing from what little I can see. And then, spurts of cum spout from that cock, coating my neck, hair and back with sticky white. I withdraw my tongue, not wishing to overstimulate him, and sit on my knees, embracing him as he comes down from his high.

He shakes almost frighteningly in my arms, so I feel obligated to check on him. "Was that too much for you? Please, tell me if that's the case."

He fiercely shakes his head at the inquiry. "N-no, it wasn't at all. You did well. So, so well." He's inconsolable for an entirely different reason now, crying not in anguish, but with joy as he hugs me back even harder than I'm holding him.

"Thank you. So much." It was a statement of fact, not to be misled about even by a man such as him, who's far too keen at lying to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honored to make Audric's first AO3 fic a thirst brigade. You're all welcome.
> 
> On a more serious note, any and all constructive criticism and feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
